Demonic Soldier: Path of the Warrior (Comic 1)
War is one thing that will never go away. It's been here since the beginning of time and it aint going no where. The only sane thing to do is to become the best at the thing you and I know will never go away. That way you always have something to do. If it's not killing someone then it's just fucking shit up. It's the way this world works and if your mad about it well just go take your shit and load it on someone who gives a damn what you think. Now I know your probably expecting some kind of back story to get a feel on who I am well you're gonna get it but I gotta warn you I'm a little fucked up. So it all started when I was 1 years old. Now your probably wondering how do I remember something that happened to me when I was 1 well I guess you could say it impacted me enough for me to remember. So I remember being in my cradle hearing the screams of my mother as my father beat her senseless I cried as hard as I could to get him to stop but it didn't work. It was when I turned 4 that my dad started whacking me around. But as I grew older I got stronger and he got weaker so when I turned 14 I saw that the liquor took its toll on my old dad. I then faced him and we then duked it out in a bare knuckle brawl. I came out on top and kicked him out the house. It was my responsibility now to be the man of the house. So I got 2 jobs to take care of me and my mom. But the money wasn't enough so we had to live on the streets for a few years. As I lived on the streets I saw alot and kinda got in the wrong crowd. I began to steal things for my mom and me to live off of but eventually everyone gets caught right? Well any way I got caught stealing a huge tv with some other guys but only got parole. It was during this time that got me thinking where am I headed in life and is it gonna be good. I then decided to enlist in the military and that is where I started to shine. I was their best marksmen and one of the best physically fit guys since I never dranked or smoked. After a year in their training camp I was already sent out to a base. In a matter of few months my rank had already boosted to Specialist. I was trained in every form of weaponry from heavy ballistics to light handed combat knives. I was as you could say a living weapon that breathed combat. I sent my mom money every month for her get by with her finally having enough money to get herself a little house. Life seemed to be great at that time I had loads of friends in my squad a happy mom but I still felt a void in my life that I couldn't figure out. It was when my squad was called to check out a village close by for any hostiles is when everything all went downhill for me during this time. We got their and split up into groups of 3 and went throughout the base. This tactic allowed to cover more ground quicker but it also left us vulnerable for attack. With the place looking completely deserted we then radioed in for it to be clear and to get a group in here soon as possible to take over. Then me and my friends were having dranks and laughing when all of a sudden my friend takes a step back and he loses his legs. Then a swarm of Iraqi people jumped out with loads of ammunition. We had no choice but to surrender. With their only being 5 of us 5 of us now they put bags on our heads and took us somewhere off the grid. We woke up tied to chairs in the middle of a dark room with the only source of light being cracks of light coming out of the openings in the wood. After a few days they seemed to be cocky with instead of having someone watch us at all times it became them just checking in on us every hour or so. I then found a way to set myself free and my friends. We snapped a few necks and stole a few weapons but we all made it out so we thought. When we were nearly half a mile away from the base the driver of the vehicle we stole got his brains blown out. I looked back to see snipers. Then we all ducked but I knew then that they would be going for the gas if we had no driver we would be sitting ducks so they could take their time aiming. I then told everyone to jump out but that was my fault. I was shot in the knee as soon I leaped out but I was the lucky one with everyone else suffering form a head shot, shot to heart, or any other vital area. I then dragged myself to the car and put my head down and zoomed away as my partners were being killed. I remember hearing the yells of my comrades yelling of words like "Traitor!" or "Why would you do this to us?!" I was then kicked out the army for leaving my squad behind to die. When I got back home everything was different. Technology had advanced quite a lot we had a black president. But as I got a grip on reality again something big happened. A few months after my return a terrorist known as "Amin ShAheen Foroohar" declared to wage a nuclear war and that we would soon feel his wrath. A U.N. meeting came right into order and the plan was then to send all their armies to the area the singled out on the broadcast which was in Iraq. So they busted in killed the bad guy and the world was saved so everyone though. He expected it to happen and had the dead man switch with someone else who was miles away from the base they were in. The nukes launched putting terror in the streets globally. But a few predator missiles were launched and stopped as many nukes as possible but 5 were left standing. Luckily their resources were low so the bombs weren't grade A. So one his Australia and destroyed them completely. One hit Africa and did not detonate. Another hit Asia and took out millions of people. Another a part of Europe but did nothing. Then their was a nuke planted on us. The bomb though ran out of steam and fell in the Hudson. We found out that the bomb for us won't detonate unless moved or rattled so we will die but it is all on a matter of when. Since earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis happen all the time it will be a matter of time before we fall. So people packed their bags and all moved out including my mom. I decided to stay cuz I didn't feel like taking everything I know for the most part away from me. So since airplane tickets sky rocketed for them to make a mint off this ordeal only the richest can get out luckily my mom barely had enough to get herself out. But I was left with the the poor and scum of the cities. Now the cities became war zones and I wasn't just gonna sit by and let the innocent who just can't leave these streets to die. Call me hero, call me a villain, I don't give a shit I just want to fuck shit up."